Maiden Voyage
by rileytown
Summary: AU. Aboard the great RMS Titanic, Maya Hart, Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus work in the servant's quarters, just trying to make ends meet and live life. Things get more complicated for Maya when she catches the eyes of passenger Lucas Friar, travelling back to America with his oil tycoon father.


**Maiden Voyage**

 **Summary:** AU. Aboard the great RMS Titanic, Maya Hart, Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus work in the servant's quarters, just trying to make ends meet and live life. Things get more complicated for Maya when she catches the eyes of passenger Lucas Friar, travelling back to America with his oil tycoon father.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Girl Meets World. And if I did, boy you kids better watch out.

 **Rating:** T for Titanic, y'all knows what happens. Forbidden romance.

 **Pairings:** Maya/Lucas, Riley/Farkle

 **A/N** : This is not a recreation of the beloved Jack and Rose story, and it will not include Leo Dicaprio, even though I do want to marry him. However, do not be surprised if you recognize small bits and pieces of said production - small. :) Everything about this is original and I hope you enjoy it as much as I love writing it. Please welcome Riarkle and Lucaya to Titanic.

Also, please do not quote facts, this is not a fact based story, I tried my best.

 **Chapter 1:** Tale of Two

 _April 9, 1912_

 _Southampton, England_

 _A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets._

There was a lot that Maya did not understand in the world, but the one thing that stood out most, and the one thing that she could never get out of her mind was her heart. Her wandering heart. Her heart that no matter where it was, always longed to be elsewhere. It was a strange heart.

Opportunity. That was the word her mother first used when Maya Hart learned of the Titanic. Everything about the giant ship symbolized opportunity in one way or another; where it was headed, the people it carried, the size. It was an anchor of everything society stood for. And it was an opportunity.

Opportunity, however, had a different meaning to Maya. The word itself caused her ears to bleed, and her entire body to spasm. Because here she stood, afraid of the future, ten stories high, in a small room, aboard the largest and most luxurious passenger ship known to man. Countess men had spent the better parts of their entire lives building the unsinkable ship, and now here was Maya, forced to live their life.

Across the room, Maya's best friend, Riley Matthews had her head hanging out the small window portal. While still docked on land, the fresh ocean air grasped the soul of the dreamer, leaving Maya alone, making the bed by herself. This was not the life Maya wanted to live. She was not destined to clean the living quarters of the wealthiest people of England. The people were rude, and ungrateful. She felt less than human, and she had yet to even come across the filthy rich as of then.

"Riley!" Maya hissed, as purpose to claim the attention of the young girl away in another world. "Riley get over here!"

"Sorry," the brunette replied after a moment, turning back to Maya, and pulling her loose hair back up into a bun, just as the uniform required. The uniform. Maya thought they all looked like dolls in their little black and white dresses, well fit and tailored. "I just have mixed feelings about this trip. I love England, but I can't wait to see what lies on the other side of this pond."

Maya rolled her eyes. Opportunity had an entirely different meaning when it came to Riley. When their families had approached them about these jobs, Riley was the one who bounced in the excitement. Maya however, saw things slightly differently. While Riley might be questioning things in that moment, it would only by temporary. Riley's doubt was always temporary, it was a beautiful quality in the girl.

"It's not a trip Rile's. It's work. Our parents are literally shipping us away," Maya clarified, handing Riley the duster. "We aren't even eighteen yet, and they've given up hope that we will be any success at all back home," she grumbled. Accepting the duster, the other girl shook her head in distaste.

"I don't see it that way," Riley replied. She turned to the paintings and used the feathery duster to wipe the wooden frames. "It's an adventure. And we're together. It can be great if we let it be."

"I can still smell the fresh paint," she said, sticking her nose up.

With the bed finished, and completed to the best of her abilities, Maya walked over to the vanity and sat in front of the mirror. The girl looking back at her already looked exhausted and they had only been on the ship for three days making preparations to sail off. The passengers would be arriving the following day, and their days would only be getting worse. She knew it. This wasn't the dream ship everyone was talking about. This ship would be a nightmare, the farther it took her away from her home and England the farther it took her away from her life and everything she wanted to be.

"I am going to show you, Maya. This ship will turn out to be a good thing. Starting tonight with the dance. It's our last night before we set sail, and I want to have fun before I get sea sick."

Riley walked over to where Maya was sitting and began to brush the blonde's hair with her fingers.

"We're servants, Riley. It's nothing to be proud of," Maya told her.

Riley paused for a moment, and let a small smile slip to her face. "I know it's not ideal. If it were a perfect world, you would be with Joshua in a beautiful gown in this suite and you would be setting sail to a new world. But the world isn't perfect. Josh has pneumonia, and the doctor said he likely wouldn't make it until summer."

Maya sighed, and her eyes dropped to her hands. She hated being reminded of her falling lover. Maya didn't know a whole lot about the world, but she knew one thing, she loved Joshua Matthews, and the two of them fell in love over the winter months, until he fell ill. Joshua was the one who had convinced her to take the job, promising that when if he ever recovered, he would follow her to New York and they would be together. But Maya knew. She knew he didn't want her to watch him die.

Riley began to braid the blonde's hair. "England is something of our past now Maya. And you can't see it because it hasn't happened yet. But we are going to make a million new memories in America. You and me, we are going to discover the entire country, every inch of it," Riley giggled. The sound of her laugh brought a smile to Maya's face.

"You and me," Maya repeated, looking at Riley's reflection in the mirror.

"We've got this," Riley rested a hand on Maya's shoulder.

Maya stood up again, and picked up the empty hamper she had left at the base of the bed. "We've just have ten more rooms to set up before the sun sets tonight," Maya said.

"Ugh," Riley groaned. "I hate when you remind me." Maya let out a bellowing laugh as Riley gathered the cleaning supplies and closed the door behind them.

xXx

"I think I'll actually take a nap," Riley said as the two of them rounded the last hallway back to their bunks. Riley reached back and pulled down her hair which was set into a bun. The curls fell freely down her back and her suddenly felt more relaxed than she had all day. All of the rooms were set up, and their load for the day was officially complete.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we should skip that dance tonight."

"What! No," Riley stopped her. "Not skip it, Maya. I just need a nap. Maybe you should take one too."

"Oh, I plan to," Maya replied, opening up the door to their bunks. Their room was barely larger than the size of a closet, but they were lucky to have the privacy of just themselves and not any of the other workers. "Hey! Get out of here!" she yelled into the room.

Curious, Riley looked in, to find familiar eyes she didn't think she would ever see again. "Farkle?" she asked softly, not trusting her own voice.

"Hi, Riley," the young man replied.

"You know this guy?" Maya asked, pointing back at the tall boy with slightly shaggy hair greased back. He wore what appeared to be in valet attire, put together in a suit and tie.

"Yeah, his name is Farkle. But I wasn't aware he was on the ship," Riley explained. "What are you doing here, Farkle?" she looked back at him. Much had changed since their last encounter over five years ago.

"I um, wanted to see America," Farkle cleared his throat, looking down at the floor. Riley raised her eye brows, unconvinced.

"Really?" she asked, but Farkle just nodded.

"Word travels fast around here, and someone mentioned a Riley. I just came to see if you were who I thought you were." For the first time since entering their room, Farkle smiled back at Riley and she immediately recognized the playful eyes of her childhood friend. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Well here I am," she replied. Maya watched her best friend carefully. She hadn't mentioned a Farkle in the recent years.

"Here you are," he grinned, moving closer to her. "It's good to see you again, Riley. You've even more beautiful than I remember."

"And you certainly have changed as well."

"Yes," he agreed, and looked down at both girls hands. "I see that you are just returning from your shift. You probably want to rest."

"Indeed," Riley replied. Maya eyed Riley once again, seeing an entirely different girl in her.

"Well I'll leave you to it then," he moved to leave, stepping around the girls. "Oh, will you girls be coming to the staff dance tonight?"

"Of course," Riley said, while Maya muttered incomprehensible words under her breath.

"Then I'll see you tonight," he winked, before leaving their room and shutting the door behind him.

Maya sank into her bed, untying her laces and removing her shoes, while Riley leaned against the wall, and once again tranced into a different world. It seemed to be happening more often than not, since arriving on the ship. Riley's mind was in far away places, but Maya was right there, and she had many questions.

When Maya tossed her shoes aside they purposes hit Riley's feet, causing her to look up and glare slightly.

Maya laughed at her own impulsiveness. "Care to explain what just happened?" she asked. "Why haven't you ever mentioned a Farkle?"

Riley sighed and looked longingly back at the door.

"I knew Farkle when I was a young girl and it's silly, but I used to have this school girl crush on him," Riley explained.

"Used to," Maya scoffed, earning another unpleasant glare from Riley, who finally removed her shoes, and found her way to the top bunk.

"Our father's were once friends when they were children. But Farkle's father was also interested in my mother, so when she and my father married, Stuart hated my father. I met Farkle when I was eleven and we spent every day together. He wanted to be a scientist then. When I turned twelve, his father found out who I was and forbid we see each other again. I hadn't seen him since then." Riley talked as if she was reliving the memories she held of him.

"Until now," Maya finished.

"Until now," Riley repeated. "Farkle was such a good friend. And he's gotten so handsome. I never thought I would see him again."

"He's here now. And soon we'll be leaving England and you two will be on the same ship for a while with no where to hide."

"There are plenty of places to hide," Riley joked.

"All I am saying," Maya continued. "Is that anything can happen if you let it."

"I'm not entirely sure I understand."

"It's just that you've never been in love and you aren't going to live forever," Maya explained, with a toothy smile.

Riley was silent for a few moments and Maya began to wonder if the girl had fallen asleep, but when she least expected it, a pillow flew from above into her face, and a loud laugh immediately followed.

xXx

Almost fifteen minutes into Riley's declared nap, Maya found it in herself to abort the room, and find refuge one last time before she couldn't anymore. She ran down the hallways, and up the stairwell as far as she could, until she found herself at the rear of the ship, outward looking at the horizon, and an endless ocean of waters.

She was changed out of her maid dress, and was back in the clothes she knew. For the first time, she felt as if she could breath again. Maya found herself slowing her pace, scouring the maze that was ropes and anchors to find her way to the stern bridge.

She didn't want to go to the dance, dances were meant as a celebration, and she felt that she had nothing to celebrate.

"Miss," someone from behind called. Jonathan Turner. He was the captain of the ship and Maya had heard great things about him. "A young lady shouldn't be out on this part of this ship."

"I was just admiring the vessel, Sir," Maya lied easily. "It is a magnificent ship. You've probably worked your entire career for an opportunity such as this one," she replied, cringing at her own words, but she was in no place not to be polite to the captain.

"Ah yes," he smiled. "I plan to retire after we dock in Yew York."

"Really?"

"It will be the height of my career and I plan to finish on a high note," he explained.

"And what will you do afterwards?"

"I have spent the majority of my life sailing the salt waters, I think I will settle in a small town and deteriorate in an quiet community."

"Perhaps you will find a new love," Maya insinuated.

"Perhaps," he replied, looking back at the horizon as the sun had just about disappeared entirely. "How would you like to see the bridge and the operating system. It may not be too interesting but I am proud of it and you are good company. You might like to meet some of the crew."

Maya knew two things. Jonathan Turner was a good, kind man, and she really didn't want to go to the dance. So she followed him to his prized bridge.

xXx

Riley found herself dressed in one of her favourite red dresses which her mother had made, sitting in the Maid and Valet Dining Saloon, clapping along to a few of the valets as they sang and strum their guitars.

Beside her was another maid, Isadora Smackle, a young girl who took the position merely as means to get across the ocean and begin her studies in America.

Isadora and Riley sang along and laughed together as they became friends.

"That man over there keeps staring at us, I think he's interested," Isadora said as the music grew quieter. Riley looked around the room looking for the man Isadora was talking about and her eyes stopped on Farkle's.

He gave her a warm smile as she turned back to her friend. The room filled with the musty smell of cigars and sweat as the maids and valets laughed and danced around the room. It really was a celebration.

"That's Farkle," Riley said.

"You know him? He's so handsome," Smackle gushed.

"I knew him once," she replied, turning herself to the table and sipping from her beer.

"Do you think you can introduce me?" Smackle asked. Riley's heart stopped for a short moment when she realized what Smackle was truly asking.

"I'll tell you what," Riley hide behind her smile. "I'll do you one better. I'll go talk to him, and then I'll give you a signal and then you come over."

"Okay," Smackle nodded in excitement, hands on her hips and already ready to pounce given her signal. "Go! get over there."

Riley stood up, and flattened her dress at it's creases, her hand found it's way to her hair as she pushed the stray fly aways behind her ears. She found herself to be nervous, and refused to look back at her enthusiastic new friend.

Farkle spotted her travelling across the floor to him before she hoped he wood. He stood with a few other of the valets, and gave her a small wave with a large smile upon her arrival.

"Hello, Miss Riley," he greeted. "You look wonderful tonight."

"Thank you," she replied. She really wanted to talk like they used to back when they were children and when nothing seemed to matter. She sensed that he could tell something was off.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Oh, uhm, I don't know, Farkle. I'm not even sure I know how to dance to a song like this."

Some of the Irish boys, played fast upbeat songs which rendered Riley incapable of following along. Farkle chuckled, and reached down for her hands.

"That's okay, I don't either. Just follow what everyone else is doing."

Easily convinced, Riley followed him to the dance floor, and he moved her left arm so that it was around his neck and he held on of his hands in her and the other wrapped around her waist.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No," she giggled, just as he began to move and jump around dancing just as everyone else was. This was the Farkle she remembered. This was the Farkle she kept in her heart. The Farkle that brought the life out of her, and she couldn't wait to become reacquainted with the boy who imprinted her memories.

xXx

"They've built this ship with the most advanced technology ever seen on a modern day ship," Jonathan Turner explained as they toured through the main bridge. Maya stood directly beside the large beautifully crafted wooden steering wheel.

"It's remarkable," Maya replied, not knowing any other words to describe the experience. While there were a million other places she'd rather be, the bridge beat the dance, and the experience of seeing the ship as she was, would not be in front of her ever again.

"Captain Turner," another man called entering the bridge.

"Thomas," Jonathan replied. "What can I do for you?" Maya recognized the other man as Thomas Andrews, the ship's builder. Another lifetime devoter to this giant vessel, she imagined that he was quite proud of this work, and why shouldn't he be? He'll go down in history.

"I've have three early passengers who just boarded in first class. They've requested that you accompany us on a tour of the ship."

"I think I can manage another tour before the evening finished, just let me finished with Ms. Hart here."

"Absolutely. I didn't mean to interrupt. Mr. Friar is however, quite demanding."

"No problem there, Thomas, I'll be right with you."

"Thank you Captain," Maya began, suddenly wanting nothing to do with the bridge and the first class passengers.

"Please, dear, call me Jon. We both work here, we are equals," Captain Turner replied. "Come now, Ms. Hart I'll show you out."

"Maya," she corrected. "if we are in fact equals."

He smiled down at her, and shook his head in amusement. "Yes, my apologies. Maya, this way."

"I don't see what the big fuss is about," a loud unpleasant voice said. "In a few years there will be a ship even larger and no one will think twice about this one."

"Father," another voice sighed.

Maya and Jon exchanged a knowing look, and she suddenly felt bad that the captain had to deal with such a spoiled filthy man.

"Oh Captain, there you are," Thomas said, just as Jon and Maya rounded the corner. "Benjamin Friar was just telling me about how impressive the ship turned out to be."

Maya kept from laughing, these rich people really wood do and say anything to stay in each other's good books. But Maya knew that Jon was a good man and that he would take the high rode.

"Captain Jonathan Turner, this is Benjamin Friar and his son Lucas, they've struck gold in Texas."

"Oil," Ben cut in. "We struck oil."

Maya moved around Jon to see the three other men, and capturing their attention.

"A woman in the bridge? It's that unlucky?" Benjamin said.

"I was just leaving," Maya said quietly, avoiding their gazes. The younger man, however, refused to let go of her gaze.

"You are thinking pirate ships, Sir," Thomas added. "And that's just superstitious."

"And sexist," Maya said under her breath. Immediately following, the young man let out a cough, that was obviously covering a laugh, and she had to give him a smirk. Benjamin looked back at his son curiously, but he just shrugged, and looked back at Maya with a smile. She found it difficult not to stare at him, with such a body that looked to be carved by angels.

Taking notice of their attitude, she took the notion to take her departure, and return to her quarters, back to where the rest of the crew would tire until morning and the bustling began.

Benjamin seemed to be eager to get the tour on it's way, because he was already leading the other two men back into the bridge when he called for his son.

"Lucas, do keep up, son," he said. Maya turned her head back to catch Lucas still staring, only to be caught. He gave her a smile and turned on his feet.

How was it that just for one short moment, she found herself curious for what fortunes this ship might bring to her. For might might be in store, and whether for a moment maybe she could be happy one more time.

 **A/N:** What do you think of Maya and Riley's life aboard the Titanic, would you like to read more? Should I continue this? Leave a review and let me know!


End file.
